10 Hal Yang Harus Dilakukan
by crypticyellow
Summary: " Naruto yang sedang bosan dan khawatir mengajak kekasihnya Sasuke untuk melakukan permainan. 10 hal yang mereka tuliskan harus dijalani. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang. Tapi tidak dengan sasuke. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dituliskan oleh keduanya? apakah permainan ini bisa berjalan sampai akhir? "/ SasuNaru/Yaoi/Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**"Just want to say : "Happy reading all :))"**

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Warning : typo(s), AU, YAOI, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung

" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "

Just talk about SasuNaru

* * *

**Summary :**

**Naruto yang sedang bosan dan khawatir mengajak kekasihnya Sasuke untuk melakukan permainan. 10 hal yang mereka tuliskan harus dijalani. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang. Tapi tidak dengan sasuke. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dituliskan oleh keduanya? apakah permainan ini bisa berjalan sampai akhir?**

* * *

Pada umumnya setiap orang pasti pernah ada masa-masa jenuh dengan rutinitas yang dijalani sehari-hari dan khawatir akan apa yang terjadi di hari esok. Itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda manis yang melebihi madu ataupun gula, dengan rambut blonde acak-acakan serta bibir merah mudanya yang tipis membuat setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya rela berubah haluan demi bisa memiliki sang Namikaze muda ini dan setiap seme harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh sang blonde. Ya mereka yang terpesona dengan sang blonde ini haruslah menahan diri atau bahkan harus melupakan keinginan mereka untuk bisa memiliki sang blonde karena lawan mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mereka harus melawan sang "pangeran" sekolah yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Keluarganya adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di negara Jepang ini. Begitu juga sang Namikaze muda adalah orang dari golongan yang sama dengan sang Uchiha, walau masih lebih besar sang Uchiha. Bahkan semua orang yang berada dalam status yang sama berpengaruhnya dengan mereka pun harus berhati-hati dengan kepribadian sang Uchiha yang terkenal sangat pencemburu dan akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menyentuh milikinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membosankan bagi sang Namikaze. Setiap hal yang dilakukannya dan dilihatnya sangatlah tidak menarik. Bahkan kekasih hatinya yang sedang duduk disampingnya didalam kelas juga tidak membuatnya tertarik. Moodnya memang sedang benar-benar buruk karena mendengar gosip bahwa sang kekasih hatinya kembali dekat dengan orang yang dulu sempat dijodohkan oleh orang tuannya. Wanita tersebut bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Memorinya kembali mengingat ketika Naruto dengan nekat menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada bungsu Uchiha ini. Keluarga Sasuke memang tidak menghalangi hubungan mereka. Namun dulu ketika menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hinata, Sasuke belum memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan sang blonde. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang takut kalau nantinya dia ditolak dan dibenci oleh sang blonde yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil. Namun, keberuntungan berada dipihak sang Uchiha bungsu ini, ketika berita perjodohannya menyebar luas secara mengejutkan pujaan hatinya menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sungguh sangat membahagiakan jika mengingat hal itu. Namun mood yang buruk bisa membuat sang Namikaze muda ini masih merasa bosan atu lebih tepatnya khawatir? yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah gosip kedekatan sang kekasih dengan orang lain. Bahkan kenangan indah itu tidak membuat suasana hatinya berubah. Sungguh Naruto sangat percaya akan cinta Sasuke, namun tetap saja ada perasaan yang mengganggunya ketika mendengar hal itu. Rasa bosan akan kegiatannya dan rasa khawatir membuatnya ingin melakukan hal yang menarik dan menantang.

"temee..apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika merasa bosan dan khawatir diwaktu yang sama?"

"membayangkan mencumbu dobe." Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah mesumnya.

"kau mesum sekali teme. itu kah Uchiha yang sebenarnya?" Naruto melempar buku catatannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"hn. hanya padamu saja." jawab Sasuke kembali membaca novel yang sudah setengah dibacanya.

"kau ini ya...aku serius temeee..aku bosan dan sedang merasa khawatir sekarang.." mata Naruto menerawang ke jendela yang berada di dekat tempat duduk Sasuke.

"kalau bosan lakukan hobymu. kau khawatir tentang apa?" Sasuke memasang wajah seriusnya dan menutup novel yang dibacanya agar bisa dengan fokus mendengarkan sang kekasih hatinya.

"aku tidak tertarik melakukan apapun teme..bahkan tidak ada kegiatan menarik yang dapat ku pikirkan.." Naruto masih menerawang ke arah jendela.

"kau khawatir tentang apa?" Sasuke masih mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi oleh sang kekasih. Dia tidak mau ada hal buruk yang dirahasiakan oleh sang blonde tersayangnya ini.

"kau tidak perlu tau..ini cuma masalah kecil kok..cuma perasaanku saja.." Naruto masih mencoba menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Naruto tau kalau sang Uchiha ini akan sangat overprotective terhadap apapun yang dipikirkannya.

"jelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan." desak Sasuke yang mulai khawatir akan apa yang dipikirkan dengan sang blonde.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menemukan ide untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya sekaligus menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Mungkin dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan Naruto bisa melupakan gosip yang sudah dia dengar. Dan permainan ini dulu pernah ia lakuakan dengan sepupunya ketika mereka merasa bosan.

"dobe? jelaskan. cepat." desak Sasuke

"kau mencintaiku kan Sasuke?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan serius.

"kau tau itu pasti. aku sangat mencintaimu. jadi ada apa?"

"kalau begitu kau pasti sanggup melakukan apa yang sedang ku pikirkan ini kan Sasuke? ahh pasti tidak bisa ya..kau kan bukan orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu yaa.." Naruto mulai memasang wajah melas agar Sasuke mau menyetujui idenya dan masuk kedalam permainannya.

"semua hal bisa ku lakukan untukmu Naruto." Sasuke memandang mata biru langit itu dengan serius.

"aku tidak yakin kau bisa Sasuke. ada 10 hal yang sedang kupikirkan, namun aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjalankannya Sasuke." Naruto mulai memanas-manasi Sasuke agar masuk kedalam jebakannya.

"sebutkan dan akan aku jalani. tapi kalau aku sanggup melakukannya kau harus memberiku hadiah." Seringai Sasuke mulai mengembang dengan sangat mempesona.

"hentikan seringaimu itu temee..aku takut melihatnya! jadi begini..aku punya 10 hal yang harus kau lakukan dan jika bisa kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu. apapun itu akan kupenuhi. kecuali melakukan hubungan sex! aku tidak mau!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didadanya yang membentuk huruf X sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"itu tidak adil dobe. hadiah harusnya tanpa syarat." Sasuke memasang wajah masam karena ketahuan apa yang akan dia minta sebagai hadiahnya. Ya, hanya dihadapan Naruto saja Uchiha bungsu ini bisa menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"kau sungguh mesum Uchiha Sasuke. jadi kau mau apa tidak?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah meremehkan.

"baik. aku terima tantanganmu dobe."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengar apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Maka mulailah ia menuliskan 10 hal yang akan menjadi tantangan bagi Sasuke. Namun baru 3 hal tiba-tiba Sasuke merubah kepautusannya.

"kupikir ini tidak adil dobe. hanya aku yang melakukan tantangan."

"tapi kan kau mendapatkan hadiah temee.."

"jika hadiahnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku mau, itu sama saja aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia dobe"

"tapii kan temee..kau sudah setuju tadi. tidak bisa dibatalkan." Naruto mulai merasa emosi karena perubahan keputusan sang kekasih.

"aku tidak membatalkannya. hanya saja kau juga harus melakukan 10 hal yang aku tuliskan. dan kau juga akan mendapatkan hadiah yang kau mau tanpa terkecuali dobe" seringai Sasuke mulai nampak diwajahnya yang tampan.

"apa? bukan itu kan permainannya tadi temee.." Naruto mulai memajukan bibir tipisnya. Sangat menggoda sekali.

"kau takut dobe? mungkin kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.." Sasuke memasang wajah terluka akan penolakan sang blonde. Namun itu hanyalah topeng agar sang blonde mau mengikuti permainannya juga.

"bukan begitu..aku sangat mencintaimu teme..ahh baiklaahh mari kita lakukan permainan ini bersama. aku melakukan apa yang kau tulis. kau melakukan apa yang ku tulis. tidak boleh ada sex didalamnya Sasuke! dan lagi ketika kita saling bertukar kertas, tidak boleh ada perubahan. dan kau harus melakukan semuanya itu dihadapanku. oke?"

"hn. kau menyebalkan sekali dobe." Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar peraturan yang diterapkan oleh sang blonde tercinta. 'kenapa dia harus mengingat hal itu. aku jadi tidak bisa mencuri apapun darinya'

"oke kata 'hn' mu itu ku artikan sebagai persetujuan teme..mari kita menulis.." semangat Naruto.

setelah 30 menit memikirkan apa yang mau dilakuakan, keduanya mulai menukarkan kertas permainan tersebut. Naruto heran dengan apa yang dituliskan oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, ia merasa kesal dengan apa yang ditulis sang blonde.

"kau yakin ketika menulis ini teme?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"hn. kalau kau hapuskan larang konyolmu itu akan kurubah semuanya."

"ohh tidaaak bisa temee.. kertas yang sudah ku terima tidak bisa lagi dirubah. dan peraturan ada untuk ditaati temee.." Naruto sangat senang, dia yakin bisa menjalankan semua yang Sasuke tuliskan.

"dobe, kau ingin menghancurkan diriku ya? apa ini semua ha?" Sasuke mulai merasa emosi melihat apa yang dituliskan kekasih pirangnya ini.

"kau tidak yakin bisa teme? apa kau mengaku kalah sebelum berperang?" Naruto memasang wajah meremehkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"aku bisa dobe. tapi ini keterlaluan" Sasuke mulai berbicara sinis.

"sudahlah teme..mari kita lakukan ini..oke!" Naruto maju untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Hanya sebentar.

"tak bisakah kau menciumku dengan waktu yang lama dan penuh gairah dobe?" goda Sasuke yang entah bagaimana kemarahannya hilang seketika ketika Naruto menciumnya. Ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi melihat semburat merah diwajah tampan sang Uchiha hanya karena dicium oleh sang kekasih.

"oww..wajahmu merah teme..hahaa.. YOOoooss! permainan ini dimulai esok hari ya teemee.." senyum lima jari Naruto mengembang dengan sangat manis dan menggoda.

Dengan ini maka permainan segera dimulai. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto tuliskan untuk Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke marah? dan apa yang dituliskan Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto senang dan yakin bisa melakukannya?

* * *

###TBC###

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini :))

aneh ya?maaf yaaa..hehehee

ada yang bisa menebak tentang 10 hal yang dituliskan keduanya? ^^

RnR  
sangat dinantikan :)) *bighug*


	2. Chapter 2

**"Just want to say : "Happy reading all :))"**

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Warning : typo(s), AU, YAOI, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung

" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "

Talk about SasuNaru

Thanks untuk Reviewnya readers :*

Sangat membantu sekali dalam menjadi lebih baik.

Maaf lama update, dari kemarin harus bedrest karena sakit. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang :))

# zheeptiiaa. vhiiyaavhiiaa #zhiewon189#lavenderchan#Dee chan - tik#hanazawa kay#himawari. wia #Asha D#KirikaNoKarin#Red-Roslyn#kkhukhukhukhudattebayo# Nitya-chan#y. niiar #7D#Jaylyn Rui#yhanie. tea.5 #

##bighug for you all :*##

* * *

Matahari pagi telah memancarkan sinarnya memberikan tanda kepada setiap orang untuk memulai aktivitas dihari yang baru dan cerah. Begitu juga kepada kedua pemuda yang masih setia saling berpelukan dalam selimut. Tidak ada yang mau memulai membuka mata untuk menyambut pagi. Hingga terdengar suara yang sangat lembut memaksa mereka untuk membuka mata.

"Sasuke dan Naruto ayo cepat bangun, kalian akan terlambat jika tidak cepat bangun." Suara lembut tersebut berasal dari Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Dobe, bangun.." Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi gembil Naruto. "Kaasan sudah memanggil kita.."

"Eggh..Kenapa sepagi ini kau ada dikamarku teme? dan kenapa ibumu ada dirumahku sepagi ini?" Dengan malas Naruto membuk mata dan memandang Sasuke yang masih asik mencubiti pipinya.

"Jadi mana ciuman selamat pagi ku, dobe?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kau ini..jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa sepagi ini ada dirumahku teme?" Naruto masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar dobe! Kau ada dikamarku. Kau tinggal dirumahku. Dan kita sepakan melakukan permainan. Kau ingat?"

"Ohh.." Naruto masih berguling-guling diatas kasur hingga kesadarannya pulih dan dengan berteriak dia mengingat semua. "AAAHHH...iya permainan itu! Kita sedang dalam permainan kan teme~hehheee.." Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Jangan memancingku dengan senyumanmu itu dobe. Kau mau kuserang saat ini juga?"

"Hiiihh..Kau ini teme, bisa tidak berhenti menjadi mesum begitu? Berarti aku sudah melakukan tantangan pertama dan kedua dengan baik kan teme? Dan kau! Ingat tantangan ke 6 ku yaa~"

"Hn. Jadi sekarang lakukan apa yang menjadi tugasmu selanjutnya." Sasuke mengambil kertas yang dituliskan Naruto kepada dirinya dan membacanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya teme.." Naruto mengambil buku yang didalamnya ditempelkan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Berapa lama kita memainkan permainan ini dobe?" Sasuke menyadari bahwa mereka belum menetapkan waktu berakhirnya permaian ini.

"Emm...iya ya, aku lupa waktunya.. Bagaimana jika sampai ada yang kalah?"

"Itu terlalu lama dobe dan aku tidak mau menjadi makhluk nista karena ulah mu!" Sasuke dengan tatapan marah memandang tulisan kekasih hatinya. 'Kalau aku tidak sangat mencintaimu, kupastikan aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup Naruto' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau mau menyerah teme? Baiklah aku terima dengan senang hati~ hahahhaaa" Naruto tertawa bahagia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "Kita lakukan sampai..Ahh sampai hari jumat minggu ini. Jadi ada 4 hari. Bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi dobe. Bahkan dalam mimpimu pun tidak akan terjadi!" Sasuke memandang sinis kearah Naruto. "Baiklah, hanya 4 hari."

"Yaa..ya..yaa.. Aku mandi duluan ya teme" Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke dan langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu kenapa dipipi dobe?" Sasuke tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Tantangan keempat yang dikertasmu cuma dituliskan aku harus memberikan ciuman selamat pagi dan ciuman sebelum tidur. Jadi sesuka hatiku mau menciummu dimana" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sasuke yang semakin kesal.

"Kau brengsek dobe. Ku balas nanti" Dengan langkah yang berat Sasuke menuju kekamar mandi. 'Harusnya kutulis dia menciumku dibibir!' Batin Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, dengan sangat sialnya pintu tersebut telah terkunci dari dalam.

"Dobe, buka pintunya aku mau mandi." Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

"Tidak mau! Kau mandi saja di kamar mandi lain tuan mesum. Ingat tantangan ke-6 temee~"

"KAAAUU...!Arrghh.." Dengan menahan amarah yang makin membesar Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar mandi lain.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolah Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia memandang wajah Sasuke yang sangat terlihat masam.

"Nee~ teme kenapa wajahmu masam? Kalau kau begitu terus kau kalah loohh~"

"Diamlah! Kau sangat bahagia sekali dobe!" Sasuke memandang segala perlengkapan sekolahnya yang baru mereka beli kemarin untuk memenuhi tantangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Oh Tuhan, aku akan menjadi Uchiha yang sangat nista"

"Ayo teme kita turun, aku lapaaar sekali.. Dan ingat tantanganmu teme.." Dengan semangat Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Dengan segenap hati menahan rasa malu Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Pagii Jiiiisan, Baaaasan dan Ithaaaa-nii.." Naruto dengan semangat menyapa semua keluarga yang ada disana dengan bahagia dan senyum manisnya.

'KAAAAWAAIIII' Batin mereka semua kecuali Uchiha Fugaku, karena menurutnya wajah paling cantik dan manis hanyalah istrinya seorang.

"Ayo duduk disini Naru-chan." senyum Mikoto sambil menarik kursi yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiiklah Basan.." Baru saja Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya, tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak Kaasan, Naruto duduk sampingku. Kami sedang dalam permainan dan sekarang dia harus melakukan tantangannya. Dan Kaasan tidak boleh mengganggu."

"Apa? Kalian sedang bermain apa?" Mikoto tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Pindah disebelah Kaasan kau baka aniki." Usir Sasuke dengan angkuhnya terhadap Itachi kakanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sopan Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau berikap lembut seperti Naru-chan? Padahal kau sudah sangat feminim hari ini~" Dengan menggoda Sasuke, Itachi berdiri dan duduk disebelah sang ibu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan teme sopanlah kepada niisan! Kalau kau begini berarti kau kalah!" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Hn. Duduklah. Dan lakukan tantangan yang kutuliskan." Sasuke menarik kursi untuk Naruto. Lalu duduk dengan tenang dikursinya sendiri.

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau melakukan tugasmu. Atau ini akhir permainan kah ?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Hentikan senyummu itu dobe. Baiklah akan aku lakukan." Sasuke mendengus dengan kesal. Namun detik berikutnya sudah menunjukkan senyum yang menurutnya sangat manis. Meskipun tidak bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau..kalah temeee~ senyummu itu menjijikan" Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat senyum Sasuke.

"Bisakah kita mulai sarapan pagi ini dengan baik?" Ucap Fugaku yang mulai merasa risih dengan tingkah anak-anaknya dan calon menantunya.

"Baiik" Ucap semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

"Kauhuu thidaak mhakan theeme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tantangan ke delapan apa dobe?" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum paksaannya.

"emm..tuhuunggu" dengan kilat Naruto menghabiskan seluruh sarapannya. "Niih..buka mulutmu temee.."

Naruto memberikan suapan bubur kepada sang kekasih. Sasuke dengan senang hati memakan sarapan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. 'Kalau dia bersikap manis begini sungguh hidup ku benar-benar bahagia' Batin Sasuke sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Naru-chan.. aniki juga mau disuapi~" Itachi menggoda kemesraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak Boleh! Kau minta saja pada kekasihmu baka aniki!" Sasuke dengan senang hati memberikan death glare mematikannya.

"Kau kejam sekali otouto. Aku kan tidak punya kekasih." Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Itu deritamu! Jangan sentuh milikku!"

"Sudah hentikan! Kau curang teme! Kalau begini terus, kita berhenti saja! Kau kalah! " Dengan memajukan bibir sexynya Naruto merajuk.

"Tidak akan dobe! Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo berangkat. Aku pergi sekolah dulu Kaasan, Tousan dan keriput."

"Hati-hati sayang" Mikoto mengantar mereka hingga pintu.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat sang ayah.

"Hati-hati Suke-chan~ hahahaa" Dengan bahagia Itachi memandang adiknya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti baka!" Sasuke memandang marah kepada sang kakak.

"Kau yakin mau menggunakan itu semua sayang?" Mikoto bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya Kaaasan. Sasuke akan menggunakan itu semuaaa" Naruto menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Mikoto kepada Sasuke. "Emm..kau tidak menggunakan sepeda kesekolah hari ini teme?" Naruto ikut bertanya.

Dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyum paksaan Sasuke kelauar dari rumahnya. Diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya menuju kemobil yang akan mengantar mereka.

"Aku akan memutuskann kapan waktu yang tepat menjalankan tantangan itu dobe."

********CY********

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke mempersiapkan apa yang harus mereka siapkan dalam permainan mereka ini.

"Ne teme~ayo kita beli tas, sepatu, baju dan perlengkapan kelas yan baru untukmu. Dengan sangat bahagia aku akan memilihkan untukmu"

"Belilah yang normal dobe. Jangan membuatku malu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti teme~ oh iya kita harus kembali kerumahku dulu, perlengkapan sekilahku ada dirumah. Kau harus membantuku menyiapkan kebutuhan untukku menginap dirumahmu."

"Baiklah. Dobe apa tidak bisa kau ganti tantangan ini? Kau mau membuatku malu?"

"Tidak bisa diganti teme. Lagi pula kau menerima dirimu apa adanya kok." Senyum Naruto sanggup membuat kemarahan sang Uchiha lenyap.

"Hn." Dengann terpaksa Sasuke menerima semua pemberian Naruto yang akan digunakan.

Dengan semangat Naruto mengajak Sasuke berbelanja peralatan sekolah dan juga baju baru yang sangat penuh dengan nuansa PINK, HIJAU CERAH dan KUNING. Tak lupa Naruto membeli semua perlengkapan dengan model yang sangat menggemaskan. Karena mereka membeli perlengkapan itu ditoko khusus anak perempuan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Permainan yang sepasang kekasih ini merupakan mimpi buruk bagi para penghuni sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, ketika para fans dari sang pangeran sekolah harus melihat dengan sangat jelas perubahan wajah sang pangeran beserta dengan warna cantik yang digunakan olehnya. Sungguh sangat menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Para fans yang biasanya berteriak memanggil nama sang pangeran kini hanya terdiam karena shock melihat penampilan sang pangeran yang sangat feminim dengan warna PINK berjalan sambil tersenyum yang sangat dipaksakan!

'Oh Tuhan ini kah akhir dunia?' Teriak para fans dan penghuni sekolah yang melihatnya.

Dengan wajah yang sangat terpaksa tersenyum Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kekesalanya bertambah banyak. Hari ini hancur sudah image Uchiha yang ada didalam dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan gaya Naruto sang kekasihnya yang dengan sengaja membuka 2 kancing bajunya, membuat semua seme dan uke yang melihatnya harus menahan diri. Sungguh cobaan yang berat.

"Dobe, tak bisa kah kau kancing bajumu itu?" Tangan Sasuke berusaha menyentuh baju Naruto.

"Kalau kau menyentuhku, kau kalah teme~" Senyum iblis kembali Naruto tunjukkan.

"Kau membuatku marah dobe!" Sasuke mendesis menahan amarahnya.

"hentikan sikap overprotective mu teme~ kalau ada yang menyentuhku kau bisa menghajar mereka kan? Jadi tenang saja." Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mencoba meredam amarahnya.

'Aku tidak suka berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain dobe! Bahkan akan kubuat buta setiap orang yang berani memandang tubuhmu itu!' Batin Sasuke.

Dengan aura yang sangat kelam Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Bukankah tantangan ke 3 dan ke 6 harusnya kau lakukan dobe?" Sasuke memandang nanar ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang melakukannya teme~ kau hanya perlu melihat dan jangan menilai karena itu adalah pilihanku. Jangan protes. Oke?"

"Aku tidak melihat kau melakukannya"

"Lihat saja nanti teme~ sudahlah duduk saja sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai."

Dengan wajah melongo Kiba yang baru saja tiba di kelas melihat penampilan dan juga peralatan belajar Sasuke. "Oh Tuhan! Kau sudah gila Sasuke? Kau sakit?"

"Apa kau buta warna Sasuke? Itu bukan warnamu!" Ucap Neji dengan wajah memandang jijik.

"Kalian diam atau mati." Sambil menampilkan senyum yang sangat menakutkan Sasuke menanggapi ocehan kedua temannya. Aura yang dikeluarkan membuat seisi kelas tidak berani mengomentari apa yang dilakukan sang pangeran.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila! Sepatu dan tas PINK? peralatan sekolah berwarna Kuning dengan bulu-bulu? Lalu kenapa kau harus tersenyum setan seperti itu? Kau sangat menakutkan Sasuke!" Ucap kiba yang memandangi Sasuke dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

"Menjauhlah dari kami! Kau menggelikan!" Neji memandang jijik kepada Sasuke.

"Merepotkan sekali kau Sasuke. Jika anak perempuan yang menggunakan itu sangat lucu dan cantik! Tapi kau membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan!" Ucap Shikamaru yang baru tiba dikelas.

Dengan tatapan membunuh penuh senyum Sasuke memandang teman-temannya. Namun Sasuke lebih lagi ingin membunuh orang yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Berani kau tertawa dobe, kubuat kau menikahiku! Dan kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan selama 1 bulan!"

"Ehhemm.. Aku tidak tertawa teme~" Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak melihat teman-temanya memandang kekasihnya yang sangat penuh warna. "Kau cantik kok sayaang~"

"Dobe. Aku tampan! Ka-" Perkataan Sasuke tepotong oleh bel masuk.

"Kalian pasangan gila!" Ucap Kiba sebelum duduk dikursinya.

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat berwarna dan mencekam. Siswa dikelas mencuri-curi pandang dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat sexy. Sebagian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik dan juga iba. Sang guru hanya memandang heran dengan tingkah yang diluar kebiasaan sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menjalani hari ini dengan senyum yang sangat horor.

********CY********

Pada jam istirahat, Naruto dan Sasuke beserta dengan teman-temannya sudah ada di kantin dengan menu makanan masing-masing. Sepertinya sepasang kekasih ini masih ingin membuat teman-teman disekolahnya jantungan dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Kau yakin mau makan itu Naruto?" Tanya Kiba melihat menu makanan sehat yang di pesan Naruto.

"Sangat tidak yakin kiba...Tapi harus aku jalani" Naruto memandang makanannya dengan sangat tidak berminat.

"Kau mau ini dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Haruskah kau makan ramen didepanku teme? Kau mau membuatku kalah?" Sinis Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan. Haruskah kalian melakukan hal ini? ada masalah apa ini?" Shikamaru memandang heran kepada sepasang kekasih yang ajaib ini.

"Jelaskan kepada kami. Setidaknya kami bisa menyiapkan jantung agar tidak mati muda!" Ucap Neji.

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya sedang bermain. Kami bermain dengan 10 tantangan yang harus dijalankan." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari atas meja serta menutup hidungnya mencoba menahan godaan dari ramen kesayangnya yang ada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kalian tebak dan lihat saja apa yang kami perbuat nantinya. Yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukumannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Ku harap Naruto yang menang!" Ucap Kiba dengan nada meyakinkan pilihannya.

"Aku pikir pasti Sasuke!" Neji ikut memilih seperti kiba.

"Aku yakin pasti Naruto yang menang" Shikamaru melirik Naruto dengan tatapan -Jangan-mau-kalah-

Naruto pun mulai menyuapi Sasuke memakan ramen kesukaannya. Hal itu membuat banyak siswa memandang iri kearah mereka berdua yang dengan santainya mengumbar kemesraan di kantin sekolah. Membuat para fujoshi meliar dengan imajinasi mereka. Para seme yang semakin menebarkan rasa kebencian kepada sang Uchiha dan para uke memandang iri.

Tapi berbeda dengan kondisi hati Naruto yang penuh sumpah serapah di ucapkan dalam hatinya hanya untuk melihat ramen kesukaannya tidak bisa ia makan.

*********CY**********

Setelah kejadian laur biasa yang terjadi disekolah hari ini. Dengan wajah yang gembira Sasuke kembali kerumahnya untuk melihat Naruto melakukan tantangan Selanjutnya.

"Ayo cepat keluar Dobe! Kau lama sekali. "

"Tunggu teme.. ini memalukan sekali!"

"Memalukan? kau hanya menggunakannya dirumah dobe! Lalu aku harus menggunakan benda nista itu disekolah! Jadi cepatlah keluar! Aku ingin melihatmu!" Sasuke mulai protes karena menunggu Naruto.

"Haaah.. untung saja kau tidak bisa menyentuhku teme! Kau benar-benar mesum!"

'ohh Tuhan aku rasa aku akan mati kehabisan darah dan serangan jantung karena menahan hasrat untuk menyerangnya saat ini juga!' Batin Sasuke melihat Naruto.

***********TBC************

huuhh -_-" pasti kurang greget yah? Maaf yaaa...maaff ."

Ada yang bisa menebak tantangan apa yang sebenarnya mereka tulis?

Kira-kira siapa yang menang?

Hiiis maaf ya saya membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat nista..^^

RnR sangat membantu menyemangati dan memberikan masukan :)) *bighug*


End file.
